


Angel

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [86]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humans Character Appreciation Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Milo and his ward learn about Mia's sacrifice.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> written for Milo Appreciation Day and borrowing a concept from fic I wrote in the 2017 Humans Challenge... it's all happening here!

Angel wears black for the memorial, because, in her words, ‘it’s the expected convention, when somebody important to you dies.’

Milo looks down at the tiny satin bow in her hair and feels his heart break. He can’t argue, though. It might have happened on the other side of the world, but Mia’s sacrifice is as important here as anywhere. In the months since Qualia fell, he’s been immersed in a whole new world, thanks to Angel, and now one of the pillars of that world is gone.

So he wears black, too.

Paparazzi follow them to the place, as always - he might not be Golden Boy anymore, not since he rebranded as a pro-synth ambassador, but he’s still a public figure. If anything, he seems to get more heat now than ever, because now there are people who hate him rather than just disapproving of his work, and nothing, apparently, sells like dirty laundry.

Milo keeps a tight hold of Angel’s hand. As usual, she’s wearing her Hello Kitty sunglasses, hiding the green glow from prying eyes. There have been reports, these last few days… some fragments circulating about a child at the Railyard, a boy, almost certainly another seraph. That makes four, that Milo knows of, who survived the first few weeks after Day Zero. Wherever Angel’s brother is, Milo hopes he’s got someone’s hand to hold.

Angel doesn’t take her glasses off until they’re inside the building, surrounded mainly by green-eyed synths. A large screen is showing a picture of Mia, although on closer examination it’s not a photograph, but thousands of repeated 1s and 0s spaced meticulously to create the image of her features. Angel stands before it, looking up.

“I want to be like her, Milo,” she says. 

And although that makes him shiver, he’s always known he’s raising a revolutionary. Avenging Angel, he calls her sometimes. And, although he’s becoming more of an altruist these days, at first that was what it was all for: pumping money into a broken system, in hopes that Angel wouldn’t be martyred, too.

Milo meets the eyes that stare from the screen and hopes it just a little harder.


End file.
